Una equivocación
by okashira janet
Summary: Gracias a Sanosuke Kaoru terminara en el futón de Kenshin ¿Aprovechara el joven pelirrojo esta situación? Oneshot Re-edición


**UNA EQUIVOCACION**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

¡Hola!, como todos saben Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, fue creado por el magnifico Nobuhiro Watsuki maestro de maestros, yo solo escribo por diversión y porque hace tiempo que no toco esta maravillosa parejita, sin mas que agregar vamos al fic.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kaoru despertó y puso una mano sobre su frente al tiempo que los rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro, estaba muy cansada porque el día anterior había ido a entrenar al dojo Maekawa, el antiguo maestro se sentía ya muy viejo y le había pasado el dojo a un hombre mas joven "Shinbato" quien era mayor que ella por 3 años, al principió no le había causado una mala impresión, pero después de pasar seis horas entrenando a los niños con él empezaba a alucinarlo, era agradable pero demasiado confianzudo y a ella no le gustaba para nada las confianzas que se tomaba con su persona.

-Es un creído- murmuró la muchacha al tiempo que se daba la vuelta en su futón, el aire empezaba a volverse mas y mas fresco conforme el otoño iba abriéndole paso al invierno y cada vez ella sentía mas y mas frío en la soledad de su cuarto, lo que necesitaba era…

-¡Mas cobijas!- exclamó con un grito haciendo que al cuarto le saliera una gota.

-¡Busu, busu, levántate no estés de flojota!- en esas estaba cuando Yahiko llegó a toda prisa a su cuarto y le saltó encima a modo de despertador.

-¡Quítate torpe, ya me levante!- gruñó la muchacha aventándolo sin muchos miramientos.

-¡No me avientes esperpento!- se quejó el muchachito al tiempo que su trasero hacía contacto con el frío piso -¡Hay idiota, ya me quebraste mi cóccix!-

-¿Cóccix?, ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la muchacha ladeando la cabeza en señal de duda.

-Vaya pero que mujer tan ignorante, cóccix es un huesito que esta en la punta del trasero, Megumi me lo dijo- exclamó el niño dándose aires de importancia.

-¡¿A quien le dices ignorante?- rugió ella levantando un puño provocando que su alumno saliera corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de su habitación.

-Ese chiquillo es un maleducado, lo detesto- Kaoru refunfuñó mientras se levantaba del futón intentando sonar convincente, aunque la verdad dijera lo que dijera lo cierto es que quería a ese niño con toda la fuerza de su corazón, no solo era su mejor alumno, era como un hermano, un confidente, un hombrecito que la apoyaba en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores, claro que eso no se lo iba a confesar y por lo pronto se concentraba en maldecirlo como si se tratara de su peor desgracia.

-Creo que el día de hoy no lo entrenare para que se enseñe a respetarme- murmuró la joven kendoka mientras se ponía un kimono celeste y un moño del mismo color en el cabello, la verdad ese kimono le gustaba mucho, le parecía que con él sus ojos azules resaltaban mas y solía usarlo en ocasiones especiales o cuando quería que fuera un buen día, esa no era una ocasión especial pero en su corazón esperaba que fuera un buen día.

Aunque a decir verdad, todos los días al lado de su amado pelirrojo eran maravillosos, simplemente con despertar y verlo ahí sentado, lavando ropa como esclavo, cocinando y sirviendo como mesero de restaurante, preparándole el baño como un fiel sirviente y sonriéndole sin razón como un reverendo idiota era un verdadero elixir ¡Ahh!, lo amaba, era tan profundo su amor por él que no le cabía en el corazón, lastima que Kenshin fuera tan lento para tantas cosas, ¿Sería acaso que no se daba cuenta de cuanto lo quería?, siempre que alguien hacía algún comentario —ya fuera en broma o en serio— de la relación que llevaban, él siempre se hacía el desentendido, el que no oía o sonreía y daba el tema por zanjado, en esos momentos a Kaoru le daban ganas de agarrarlo por el cuello de su gi y sacudirlo por media hora para que reaccionara, era desesperante.

Pero bueno ese no era el momento para pensar en lo que podía ser y no era, ese era el momento de ver de frente a la vida y decirle "Hey tu, aunque no lo quieras voy a estar junto a mi pelirrojo" y aunque la vida se negase a apoyarla ella la golpearía con su bokken para domarla, porque de algo estaba segura Kamiya Kaoru y era de que, pasara lo que pasara, quería estar al lado de su pelirrojo por siempre… aunque él no opinara lo mismo…

-Kaoru-dono, el almuerzo esta listo- la dulce voz de Kenshin se escuchó desde el otro lado de la cocina y la joven sonrío feliz, ahí estaba su amado espadachín como todas las mañanas preparándole el sustento como toda una… err… como un buen hombre.

-Kenshin, buenos días- saludó la joven entrando a la habitación con una gran sonrisa.

-Kaoru-dono, tardó mucho tiempo en levantarse ¿Esta cansada?-

-Un poco- respondió la joven sentándose y apoyando la barbilla en una de sus manos.

-Debería descansar un poco mas-

-No gracias Kenshin, ya descanse lo suficiente- la chica miró fijamente los ojos profundos y preocupados del ex battousai y pensó por trigésima vez en el día cuanto lo amaba.

-Bueno Kaoru-dono será mejor que también llame a almorzar a Ya…-

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- exclamó el niño apareciendo de la nada bajo de Kenshin haciendo que al pelirrojo le saliera una gotita en la cabeza.

-Bien… creo que te serviré, tal parece que hoy Sanosuke no vendrá a visitarnos-

-Pues aunque no lo quieras aquí estoy- respondió una voz que hizo que a todos les saliera una gota de sudor en la sien.

-¿Se puede saber de donde saliste?- preguntó la chica a un Sanosuke que empezaba a engullir su primer plato.

-Olí la comida de Kenshin y me vine corriendo-

-¿Qué oliste la comida de Kenshin?- Kaoru parpadeó sorprendida.

-Sí, huele muy bien, es algo así como arroz y langosta, te llama a la mesa desde que sales de jugar apuestas…-

-¡¿Vienes de jugar apuestas?- saltó Kaoru ante lo cual Sanosuke se concentró en devorar su plato como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Calma, tranquilícense- exclamó Kenshin tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.

-Si Jou-chan, no tienes que ser tan agresiva-

-¿Agresiva yo?, ¡¿Quien es el que sólo viene por comida gratis a mi casa?- por segunda vez Sanosuke se hizo el desentendido y hundió la cabeza en el arroz de su plato, Yahiko quien después del golpe de la mañana no tenía muchas ganas de pelear decidió mantenerse por una vez en silencio.

-Tranquilícese Kaoru-dono- Kenshin meneo ambas manos -A propósito, ya no tenemos mucha comida así que iré a ver si puedo pescar algo- la joven de ojos azules dejó de gritarle a su grosero amigo y giró la vista para encontrarse con la mirada violeta de su amado, había cosas que él podía hacer, había cosas en las que era maravilloso, pero pescar no era una de ellas ¿Acaso no notaba que cada vez que se iba a pescar era tan solo un día perdido?, jamás volvía con un pescado y cuando lo lograba resultaba que el pescado se había tragado algún objeto extraño que los metería en problemas o era porque alguien se había compadecido de sus vanos esfuerzos y le había regalado algunos, sin embargo esto era algo que no podía decirle, por nada del mundo quería menoscabar la autoestima de su amado y sí él era feliz jugando a que podía atrapar peces que así fuera.

-Uh… esta bien Kenshin, ¡Suerte!- la chica dijo lo ultimo con su mejor sonrisa falsa y Kenshin —que para esas cosas era mas bien distraído— la tomó por una sonrisa autentica, claro, Kaoru estaba feliz porque ahora el traería el sustento a la casa (para variar), sólo rezaba porque algún pez estupido confundiera su caña con algún apetitoso gusano —de antemano pedía perdón al pez por su sacrificio—.

-Pero si vas no vayas solo- Kaoru giró su vista hacía los lados, quizás si mandaba a alguno de esos dos le traería un poco de suerte al pelirrojo.

-A mi no me miren- Sanosuke desvió la mirada -Estoy cansado, comí mucho y kitsune tiene que ver mi mano en un rato mas-

-Ni modo Yahiko te toca- exclamó la chica encogiéndose de hombros como si le pesara mandar a su alumno, aunque lo que de verdad le pesaba es que ahora ella tendría que limpiar todo el dojo sola.

-Bien, pero si atrapamos un pez grande yo me comeré la mejor parte- contestó el niño al tiempo que se paraba, a la joven kendoka le sorprendió que no pusiera tantos reparos, pero lo que no sabía es que Yahiko también notaba las limitaciones de Kenshin como pescador y si iba el solo lo mas seguro es que se quedarían sin comer y un niño como él, lleno de energía y potencial, no podía permitirse estar desnutrido.

-Bueno, se cuidan- los despidió Sanosuke al tiempo que se acostaba en el piso satisfecho por los tres platos que había engullido uno tras otro.

-¡Que te crees tu flojote!, párate, me vas a ayudar a limpiar todo-

-No Jou-chan, acabo de comer me va a dar una indigestión, me voy a morir- replicó el luchador.

-No me importa, eres un flojo- respondió la muchacha poniendo una mano en su cintura, Kenshin que ya se alejaba del dojo al lado de Yahiko no pudo mas que sonreír al oír sus pleitos, esos dos eran todo un caso, solo esperaba que cuando regresara ambos estuvieran completos y en paz.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Jou-chan esto es una injusticia, te voy a acusar con el gobierno Meiji, ¡Y mira que yo odio al gobierno Meiji!- Sanosuke estaba sin la parte de arriba de su vestimenta y tenía medio cuerpo metido en lo que parecía ser el horno de la estufa (de hecho solo se veía su par de piernas enfundadas en el pantalón blanco).

-No te quejes, nunca haces nada y siempre comes aquí, bueno, sí quieres seguir comiendo tienes que limpiar el horno- decidida la joven puso ambas manos en su cintura.

-¡Pero esto es una porquería!, parece que algo muy asqueroso cayó aquí adentro- la chica se sonrojó, muy bien, ya no intentaría cocinar galletas sin supervisión de nuevo.

-No importa, tu solo límpialo y ya-

-Jou-chan, como si fuera tan fácil, si estuvieras aquí…- Sanosuke dejó inconclusa su frase mientras soltaba algunas maldiciones acerca del pestilente olor y la pared llena de una mezcla gelatinosa, la joven por su parte hizo una mueca, sabía que cocinaba muy mal pero por favor, eso era demasiada humillación.

-Jou-chan en serio me voy a vomitar- Sanosuke se movió dentro del horno y como consecuencia su trasero se meneó de un lado a otro.

-Cállate y sigue trabajando- gruñó la chica, la verdad es que no estaba molesta, solo quería darle una lección y por otro lado, jamás se había fijado en las piernas de Sanosuke, eran largas —muy largas— y bastante musculosas, se notaban bien formadas incluso debajo de su pantalón.

-Jou-chan si comer aquí tiene tan alto precio creo que mejor me voy a volver anoréxico- Sano bufó, sin embargo Kaoru no contestó, con el ceño fruncido observaba como se movía el trasero de su amigo de un lado a otro, como si tuviera ganas de ir al baño —aunque lo mas seguro es que ya no aguantaba el olor a galletas enmohecidas— su trasero jamás lo había visualizado bien antes y de verdad ¡Que buen trasero!, aunque su pelirrojo tampoco le pedía nada a nadie, claro que no, la chica sonrío recordando a su amado al tiempo que Sanosuke salía lleno de hollín del horno suplicando por una bocanada de aire puro.

-Jou-chan eso fue un martirio… ¿Jou-chan?- Sano parpadeó confundido, Kaoru no le hacía caso, parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, sus ojos se veían soñadores y brillantes, su cara estaba llena de luz, en fin que en conjunto parecía un ángel.

-¡Jou-chan te estoy hablando!- pero él no era de los que supieran admirar aquella calmada belleza.

-¡He!, ¿Qué?- la chica saltó ante el grito de su amigo y él por su parte entrecerró los ojos.

-Enamorada-

-¿Qué?-

-Estas enamorada-

-Ah… eso…- la chica recargó la barbilla en una de sus manos con pesar.

-No me digas ¿Es de Kenshin verdad?-

-No lo digas como si no lo supieras- bufó la chica frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí ya lo sé, pero me gusta repetirlo- respondió el luchador alzando un dedito y cerrando los ojos.

-Ya no sé de que manera decírselo, de que forma declarárselo, ¿Cómo quiere que se lo grite?-

-Vamos Jou-chan no te pongas así, ya sabes que Kenshin es un poco lento para esas cosas-

-¡Lento, lento!, yo diría que es peor que una tortuga, ya llevamos dos años así, o es lentísimo o…- Kaoru guardó silencio un momento y en su rostro se reflejó una expresión aterrorizada -¿Y si ya se dio cuenta pero yo no le agrado?, ¿Sí él me considera fea?-

-No seas mensa Jou-chan- exclamó Sano dándole un zape que le hizo retumbar la cabeza.

-¡Auch, dolió!- se quejó la muchacha –¡¿Pero tu que sabes?, ¿Que tal sí le parezco fea, que tal si no le atraigo físicamente?- el joven por toda respuesta se puso una mano en la frente y sacudió la cabeza como si no pudiera creer tan necias palabras.

-Mira Jou-chan te voy a decir algo y de esto estoy más que seguro, a ningún hombre, escúchame, a ninguno podrías resultarle fea-

-¿Seguro?- Kaoru lo vio con ojitos llorosos y el chico entrecerró la mirada.

-Claro, ¿Con quien crees que estas hablando?, yo también soy un hombre-

-Entonces… ¿No consideras que soy fea?- Kaoru se puso seria y él por su parte cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada.

-Claro que no-

-Pero no me consideras bonita…-

-Jou-chan deja de estar jugando, perfectamente bien sabes que estas como quieres…-

-¡¿Qué?- la joven kendoka tragó saliva y Sanosuke desvió mas la mirada (como si algo así fuera posible) mientras unas leves rayas rojas surgían bajo sus ojos.

-Pues si Jou-chan estas muy bonita, tienes ese cabello brilloso y ese cuerpo modelado por el ejercicio y esos ojos azules…-

-¡¿Pero entonces porque siempre me molestabas con que estaba gorda?, ¡Baka!-

-Yo no era, era Megumi- se defendió el muchacho tapándose la cabeza.

-Pero cuando Yahiko me dice que soy fea tú nunca me defiendes-

-Claro que no ¿Estas loca?, ¿Quieres que Battousai aparezca de pronto y me rebane?-

-¿Battousai?-

-Sí ¿No lo recuerdas niña?, cuando Enishi intentó hacerte daño Battousai apareció para protegerte y aunque estaba de nuestro lado ver el espectáculo fue aterrador-

-¿En serio?- la chica levantó la mirada y puso un dedo bajo su barbilla, eso no lo sabía, de hecho cuando sucedió esa pelea había muchísimo humo y no podía ver casi nada.

-Sí tonta- Sano dejo escapar un bufido y volvió a golpearla en la cabeza.

-¡Oye!-

-Es solo para que salgas de tus ensoñaciones, ahora dime ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-¿He?- Kaoru parpadeó sorprendida y su amigo no pudo hacer otra cosa que poner los ojos en blanco.

-Digo que ¿Qué vamos a hacer con nuestro problemita?- le susurró al tiempo que la jalaba del cuello de su kimono para hablarle al oído.

-¿Qué problemita?-

-Un problemita chiquito, insignificante, peludo, pelirrojo, espadachín, ojos morados...-

-¿Kenshin?-

-¡Eureka Jou-chan!- Sano la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió observándola a los ojos emocionado.

-No entiendo ¿Y que se supone que debamos hacer con Kenshin?, yo lo veo muy bien así como esta-

-¡Jou-chan, no me digas esas cosas, no quiero saberlas!- exclamó Sanosuke sacudiendo la cabeza intentando alejar unos desagradables pensamientos con respecto a cierto pelirrojo.

-¿Entonces?-

-Digo que, ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para que lo conquistes?-

-¡¿Qué?- Kaoru soltó un grito completamente asustada al tiempo que le daba un aventón a su amigo como si se tratara de alguna extraña y contagiosa enfermedad.

-Vamos Jou-chan no me vayas a salir con el cuento de que no es eso lo que quieres-

-¡¿Pero como crees?, yo… yo si lo quiero, pero…- la joven kendoka tragó saliva buscando desesperadamente una buena excusa, pero su mente se había puesto de pronto en blanco.

-Vamos Jou-chan, con tu colaboración todo será mas sencillo-

-¿Con mi colaboración?, ¿A que te refieres?- la chica parpadeó confundida y Sanosuke le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que levantaba su dedo índice.

-Es que llevo meses y casi años intentando juntarlos pero nomas y no se arma-

-¿Tu has intentado juntarnos?, ¿Cómo es que no lo recuerdo?- la chica frunció el ceño y el joven por su parte ahogó un suspiro.

-Y luego dicen que el lento es Kenshin… mira bonita, te diré, me di cuenta de que ustedes dos se querían cuando sucedió lo de Jinnei, Kenshin era para mi un hombre excepcional y tu eras muy amable y me ofrecías tu casa sin pedir nada a cambio así que como te imaginaras estaba agradecido, intente juntarlos desde ese instante porque les vi pinta de lentos, pero luego llego Megumi a arruinar el panorama, ella no era tímida como tú, de hecho por un momento pensé que arruinaría mis planes así que trate de hablarle feo y ladrarle que se alejara de Kenshin ¿Ves?-

-¿Así que tú…?- la joven kendoka se cubrió la boca con las manos sin acabarlo de creer, así que por eso Sanosuke era tan agrio con la doctora, porque sentía que invadía su espacio, él solo estaba intentando protegerla.

-Sí, por eso me porte mal con ella y le dije que era una oportunista, después sucedió lo de Shura, esa chica si que me causo miedo, pensé que ahora sí los separaría para siempre y a propósito de eso déjame decirte que eres una reverenda tonta-

-¡A quien le dices tonta Tori-Atama!- explotó la joven alzando un puño en forma amenazante.

-Pues a ti torpe, no te lo dije en ese instante pero ahora te lo diré ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió ofrecerle alojamiento en el dojo a Shura, perdiste la chaveta o que?-

-Pero… ¿Eso que tenía de malo?, ella estaba sola y…-

-¡Y quería todo con "tu Kenshin", chiquilla despistada!-

-¡Que!- Kaoru abrió los ojos a su máxima expresión y se dejó caer de sentón en el suelo sin acabarlo de creer.

-Claro que sí, lo note en seguida, la forma en que lo miraba, el hecho de que lo dejara con vida, fue un verdadero alivio que esa pirata no aceptara tu ofrecimiento-

-Yo…yo…- Kaoru parecía estar demasiado shockeada para reaccionar y solo balbuceaba mientras miraba al vacío con una expresión sorprendida.

-Bueno ya relájate, eso ya paso, y después de eso las cosas fueron pasando con regularidad pero más tarde volvió a ocurrir una catástrofe, esta vez Kenshin se fue dejándote aquí para ir a pelear contra Shishio, a ser sincero pensé que no lo haría, me enoje tanto cuando me entere que lo único que quería era verlo para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro…- Sanosuke guardó silencio y miró al techo, pensándolo bien eso sí lo había hecho…

-En esa ocasión le pediste a Yahiko que nos reuniera en Kyoto ¿verdad?-

-¡Exacto!- Sanosuke esbozo una sonrisa y luego continuó –La pelea con Shishio fue muy fuerte pero luego todos regresamos a salvo, en esos días yo realmente pensaba que la relación entre ustedes dos iba viento en popa, incluso se lo comente a Megumi…-

-¡A Megumi!- lo interrumpió la chica.

-No se puso sentimental ni nada, solo dijo que sería feliz si Kenshin era feliz- el joven guerrero guardó silencio y Kaoru por su parte desvió la vista, ella no era tan fuerte como Megumi, ella era una niña caprichosa que siempre quería salirse con la suya, era explosiva y pasional y no podía ni siquiera concebir una vida alejada de su amado pelirrojo, no, ella solo sería feliz si estaba a su lado.

Repentinamente una extraña tristeza la invadió, tal vez aún no era lo suficientemente adulta para tomar decisiones sensatas, quizás y Megumi tenía razón y ella seguía siendo una niña que no lograba madurar, Sanosuke notó el cambio repentino en el animo de la chica y se inclinó hacía ella intentando interceptar su mirada.

-Jou-chan ¿Qué ocurre?-

-No... no es nada, ¿Sabes?, quizás deberíamos olvidarnos de esto-

-¿Olvidarnos de esto?, ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?- la chica asintió en silencio y se levantó pesadamente, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, por una parte estaba muy feliz porque se daba cuenta de que Sanosuke en verdad era un buen amigo, por otro lado las palabras de Megumi la hacían reflexionar, decían que si en verdad amabas a alguien debías dejarlo ir, si volvía era tuyo si no nunca lo había sido, pero dejar ir a Kenshin era traicionar a su corazón, olvidarlo esperando que él encontrara su propia felicidad aunque no fuera con ella era quebrar en mil pedazos su frágil alma.

-Sanosuke, gracias por todo…yo…-

-¡Lo que necesitas es un baño!-

-¡¿Qué?- la joven kendoka que apenas unos segundos antes estaba perdida en sus pensamientos de miseria no pudo evitar sentir como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien al tiempo que Sanosuke la jalaba hacía el cuarto de baño.

-¡Pero Sanosuke yo no…!-

-No debes preocuparte, yo preparó todo, tu nada mas métete ahí y procura salir radiante ¿Entiendes?-

-¡Pero mi…!- Kaoru extendió una mano hacía su habitación como si quisiera recoger algo antes, pero Sano no se lo permitió y de un empujón la metió en el cuarto de baño y le cerró la puerta.

-¡Buen baño Jou-chan!-

-¿Pero que…?- la chica compuso una mueca y después dejo caer los brazos con pesar, Sanosuke la había encerrado en su propio cuarto de baño y ni siquiera le había permitido salir por ropa para cambiarse, con un enorme suspiro empezó a quitarse su vestimenta y al sentir el kimono resbalar suavemente por sus hombros se dijo que a pesar de su hermoso color celeste aquel no había sido un buen día en lo mas mínimo.

**MEDIA HORA DESPUES…**

Kaoru parpadeó, volteó a un lado, volteó al otro, no había moros en la costa así que se atrevió a abrir un poco mas la puerta, su cabello mojado le cayó por la espalda empapando la pequeña toalla con la cual se envolvía, sus largas piernas estaban al descubierto y lo único que pedía con toda el alma era poder llegar a su habitación sin tener que encontrarse con nadie en el camino, maldito fuera Sanosuke al encerrarla sin ropa, se había dado un baño tan caliente que el cuarto entero se había llenado de vapor y su kimono favorito se había humedecido.

Ese definitivamente no podía ser un día peor, la joven kendoka abrió más la puerta y salió con cautela, ahora solo tenía que recorrer el pasillo, dar vuelta a la derecha y listo, estaría en su cuarto, en la intimidad de sus cuatro paredes.

Un paso, otro mas, otro mas, las huellas de sus pies descalzos y húmedos quedaban marcadas en el tatami, pero no importaba, ya después le diría al zángano de Sanosuke que se encargara de eso, después de todo él y nadie mas que él era quien la había metido en semejante situación.

-¡¿Jou-chan que demonios haces?-

-¡Ahhh!- Kaoru pegó un grito escandalizado al tiempo que se pegaba a la pared y se tapaba lo mas que podía con la diminuta toalla.

-He Jou-chan no seas tan liberal, andar en esas fachas por tu casa cuando hay hombres…- el joven no pudo terminar su frase porque ya un enorme chipote hacía aparición en su cabeza -Bueno, bueno Jou-chan no te pongas tan agresiva, solo venía a darte esto- el joven extendió las manos y Kaoru se quedo momentáneamente pausada al descubrir que lo que le estaba entregando su amigo era una yukata azul rey.

-¿Por qué no un kimono?- preguntó la chica al tiempo que mecánicamente recibía la prenda.

-Ahh eso…- Sanosuke desvió la vista y una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro –Este, pues… creo que cuando te iba a traer algo tiré todo tu guardarropa al piso y luego cuando intenté recogerlo me caí y ensucie todo, así que lo metí a un tambo con agua para lavarlo-

-¡¿Qué?, ¡Mojaste toda mi ropa!- el ki de la chica se elevó en cuestión de segundos a extremos alarmantes pero Sano simplemente dio un paso atrás.

-No te enojes Jou-chan y… se esta resbalando la toalla…- el chico apuntó con su dedo al pecho de la joven y esta —al seguir la trayectoria de la señal— se dio cuenta de que enseñaba mas de lo que debía.

-¡Ahhhh!-

-No te pongas así Jou-chan-

-¡Pervertido!-

-Solo no se lo digas a Kenshin, ¿Sí?- exclamó el chico mientras se alejaba corriendo dejando a Kaoru sentada en el piso con el rostro completamente sonrojado, ahora sí ese maldito del Tori-Atama se las vería con la tigresa del kendo, pero antes…

-Mejor me pongo esto…- exclamó la chica en un susurro al tiempo que apretaba la yukata contra su cuerpo.

**EN OTRO LADO JUNTO AL RIO….**

-Este si que parece un día estupendo, el sol es tan calido y el agua es tan cristalina, la naturaleza me hace sentirme muy dichoso, ¿No lo crees así Yahiko?-

-¿Eh?, ¿Ah?, ah sí, sí lo que tu digas Kenshin- el pobre niño estaba aburridísimo de estar en ese asqueroso lugar, Kenshin era su súper héroe en todo momento menos cuando se trataba de los trabajos masculinos (que ironía) pero es que pescar, cargar cosas pesadas, imponer presencia y poseer carácter no eran cosas que se le dieran muy bien al ex battousai.

Con ganas de morir de tedio en ese instante el chico giró su cabeza somnolienta de un lado a otro intentando descubrir mágicamente algún pescado bajo el agua, llevaban horas en ese lugar y estar tanto tiempo sentado le estaba entumeciendo el trasero de una manera dolorosa ¿Cómo es que el cubo de hielo de Aoshi lo soportaba e incluso lo hacía por gusto?.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Aoshi-sama su té-

-¡Achuu!-

-¿Aoshi-sama?- la joven ninja parpadeó al notar como el apuesto hombre estornudaba estruendosamente para después frotarse rudamente la nariz como si le causara comezón y sin poder evitarlo una gota surgió en su frente, el ex okashira al notar lo que estaba haciendo —y mas importante el hecho de que su protegida lo estaba viendo— tragó saliva.

-No es nada Misao- contestó en tono glacial volviendo a adquirir su semblante serio

-Si usted lo dice…-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Te preocupa algo Yahiko?-

-¿He?, no, nada- el niño sacudió su cabeza y olvidó por unos preciosos instantes el dolor de su agraviado trasero, la verdad es que quizás sería bueno tener dos héroes, Kenshin sería su modelo a seguir en cuanto a todo lo que tenía que ver con la técnica de la espada y la fortaleza del espíritu, todo lo que tuviera que ver con el honor, la verdad, las promesas, todo eso lo tomaría de Kenshin, pero en cuanto a la forma de ver la vida lo mejor sería adoptar la filosofía de Sanosuke, sí, cuando Sanosuke se enojaba no andaba ocultando sus emociones y podía maldecir o reír a carcajada abierta y si no pescaba un pez en toda una tarde no andaba diciendo que "Que bonito se veía el cielo" y además era muy resistente y podía cargar dos sacos de arroz sin irse de espaldas gimiendo un "Oro".

-Ahhh, tal parece que hoy no tuvimos mucha suerte ¿Verdad?- Kenshin se giró con una sonrisa en su cara hacía el pequeño y el joven kendoka no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponderle con otra sonrisa radiante al tiempo que se preguntaba mentalmente que demonios comerían esa noche.

…**..**

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

-Solo espero que Kaoru-dono no este muy desilusionada porque volvimos sin nada- el joven pelirrojo ladeó graciosamente la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía, Yahiko por su parte solo se encogió de hombros.

-No te preocupes Kenshin…- de hecho lo mas probable es que la chica ya se esperara algo así, todos sabían a la perfección que el pelirrojo no era exactamente el macho alfa en esos asuntos.

-Y dime Kenshin ¿Qué cenaremos ahora?-

-Pues eso sí no lo se- el joven espadachín cerró los ojos esquivando la mirada del niño, era lo mejor y lo único que podía hacer ahora que no había conseguido comida, solo rezaba que por kami aún quedaran algo de víveres en el dojo porque si no en que lío se metería, Kaoru claro no le reclamaría nada, ella era tan linda con él, salía a trabajar y ganaba dinero para que comieran todos y nunca se los estaba restregando en la cara (excepto cuando Yahiko y Sanosuke se quejaban por la falta de alimento), pero esos dos no tenían arreglo, lastima que no hubiera podido pescar algo, se hubiera sentido tan feliz de llegar con un gran salmón para la cena…

-¡Kenshin, que ya llegamos!-

-¿Oro?- Yahiko se llevó una mano a la frente y sacudió con desesperación su erizada cabellera, llevaba mas de un minuto diciéndole que estaban frente al dojo pero el samurai parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Ya es muy tarde, creo que hoy no entrenare con Kaoru-

-Sí, tal parece- el pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada de ánimo al jovencito y entró al dojo, tal vez si Kaoru no se había adelantado le tocaría hacer la cena.

-¡Te detesto!-

-¿Oro?- Kenshin se giró sorprendido al escuchar la voz alterada de la joven, ¿Acaso lo odiaba tanto sólo por que no había regresado con comida?, ¡Pero si había dado su mejor esfuerzo!.

-¡Te detesto, te detesto!-

-Pero Kaoru-dono yo sólo…- el pelirrojo se acercó a la fina pared que lo separaba de la chica de ojos azules pero enorme fue su sorpresa cuando a menos de diez centímetros de tocar la estructura la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sanosuke quien salía del cuarto tapándose las orejas.

-¿Sanosuke?-

-Hola Kenshin ya volviste, creo que Jou-chan esta un poco alterada-

-¿Alterada, pero por que?- preguntó el espadachín sin comprender.

-Ah, no es nada sólo porque moje toda su ropa y se acaba de enterar de que cocino mejor que ella-

-¿Que la ropa, cocinas?, ¿Qué?-

-Es un odioso Kenshin, mojó todos mis kimonos y me restriega en la cara que hasta él cocina mejor que yo porque soy pésima- El joven pelirrojo se volteó lentamente y estaba por decirle a Kaoru algunas de sus frases ex profesas algo así como "No se preocupe usted esta mejorando mucho Kaoru-dono" pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta porque ahí, frente a él, estaba una chica completamente diferente a la que había dejado en la mañana, llevaba todo el cabello suelto y aún levemente mojado y una yukata azul rey que le resaltaba increíblemente los ojos a la par que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosas piernas además de un par de cosas en la parte superior que hasta ese momento el joven pelirrojo no había podido apreciar de esa manera.

-Kenshin no escuches a Jou-chan, no te esta contando toda la verdad-

-¡Por supuesto que le estoy contando la verdad por entero!-

-Claro que no, te saltaste la parte en la que tenías que decir que esta noche yo había hecho una deliciosa cena para todos-

-¡Mas bien estuviste fanfarroneando por todo el dojo que cocinas mejor que yo!-

-Claro que no, Kenshin ¿Verdad que me crees a mi y no a la escandalosa de Jou-chan?... ¿Kenshin?- Sanosuke parpadeó, tenía a Kenshin sujeto de los hombros pero el pelirrojo parecía ver algo a sus espaldas completamente embelesado sin ponerle atención al guerrero, una sonrisa de triunfo cruzó por el rostro de Sano, la primer etapa de su plan estaba dando resultado.

-¡Eso no es cierto, Kenshin me cree a mi!, ¿Verdad?- Kaoru se acercó rápidamente al pelirrojo y lo observó a los ojos buscando una respuesta, en ese instante la mente de Kenshin se detuvo y luego empezó a trabajar a velocidad divina, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?, ¿Por qué estaba pensando eso acerca de la chica?

-Creo que ambos deben de tener un poco de razón- el pelirrojo salió con la primer excusa que se le vino a la cabeza, Sanosuke, Kaoru y Yahiko, que llegaba en ese momento a ver que estaba pasando, agacharon la cabeza al tiempo que dejaban escapar un suspiro ¿Por qué Kenshin nunca parecía tener opinión cuando se trataba de problemas domésticos?.

-Bueno sea como sea ya prepare la cena, así que todos vamos a cenar como si fuéramos una verdadera familia-

-¿Cómo si fuéramos?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo maestra y alumno quienes realmente se consideraban ya familia.

-Bueno ustedes me entienden ¿No?, ¿Tu que opinas Kenshin?-

-Creo que es una magnifica idea cenar sin contratiempos todos juntos- exclamó el pelirrojo esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¡Así se habla!, y tu Jou-chan ya deja de estarte quejando, ven para acá y disfruta esta noche ¿Quieres?- Sano la tomó de un brazo y la jaló contra el azotándola contra su pecho provocando que en el camino la yukata se levantara dejando ver sus blancos muslos, Yahiko no tomó en cuenta el asunto porque ver a Kaoru y Sanosuke peleando era cosa de todos los días pero Kenshin solo pudo tragar saliva y desviar la mirada hacía otra parte, había visto… y mucho…

-¡Sanosuke no seas tosco, me lastimas!- se quejó la muchacha intentando zafarse del abrazo asfixiante del guerrero.

-Vamos Jou-chan esta noche debe ser especial-

-¿Y eso por que?-

-Porque yo lo digo- una gota surgió en la sien de todos los presentes.

-Que gran razón…-

-¡Vamos amigos, a comer!- Sanosuke levantó el brazo en señal de triunfo levantando al mismo tiempo el brazo de Kaoru provocando que la chica se parara de puntillas.

-Oye Sanosuke, dime que no te vas a volver a ir a algún lado a pelear y por eso estas haciendo esto- mirándolo de reojo Kaoru sintió como su respiración empezaba a agitarse ante la posibilidad.

-Jou-chan yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así- el joven guerrero volteó la vista hacía Kenshin y el joven pelirrojo apretó casi imperceptiblemente los labios, siempre era lo mismo, el se iba y dejaba a Kaoru sola, Sanosuke también había intentado hacer lo mismo una vez y la chica siempre parecía tener miedo a quedar completamente sola sin las personas que quería y apreciaba.

-¡Que manjar!- el grito de Yahiko sacó a todos de sus cavilaciones.

-Sanosuke ¿Tu hiciste esto?- Kenshin observaba con ojos sorprendidos la cantidad de comida de aspecto delicioso que estaba a su alrededor, incluso se veía mucho mas sabrosa que la que él cocinaba y eso ya era casi como un milagro (podía ser muy amable pero sabía de lo que era capaz y sí alguien cocinaba mejor que él esa persona no debía ser de este mundo).

-Sí, no fue muy difícil-

-Pero ¿Cómo?- Yahiko parecía igual de sorprendido que todos, aunque una idea martilleaba con insistencia en su cabeza ¿Por qué si el torpe del Tori-Atama cocinaba tan bien ellos seguían comiendo lo que preparaba la busu?.

-Como bien saben tengo una pequeña cuenta pendiente en el Akabeko…-

-¿Pequeña?- preguntaron a coro los 3 presentes.

-Sí pequeña- gruñó entre dientes el joven –Así que para reducirla Tae me contrató como cocinero, sólo es por un tiempo y al parecer no lo hago tan mal-

-Esto es el colmo, hasta el baka de Sanosuke cocina mejor que yo- sollozó Kaoru poniéndose en posición de damisela en tragedia.

-Eso es porque eres una torpe-

-¡¿Que dijiste Yahiko?-

-Calma ustedes dos- trató de apaciguar los ánimos Kenshin.

-Bueno no sé ustedes pero lo que soy yo ¡A comer se ha dicho!- Sanosuke se abalanzó sobre el tofu seguido de Yahiko, Kenshin puso una sonrisa de medio lado y Kaoru solo se encogió de hombros.

-Hey chicos ¿Quieren algo de sake?- un brillo malicioso apareció en la mirada de Sanosuke, la segunda parte de su plan se estaba llevando a cabo.

-El sake es para los adultos y sólo sirve para emborracharte- respondió la joven kendoka cruzándose de brazos, Sano frunció el ceño, eso no debía de haber pasado de esa forma.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de que te caiga mal y empieces a hacer tonterías ¿Verdad?, no aguantas nada, así siempre seguirás siendo una niña-

-¡¿Que has dicho?- el aura de la chica se elevó de manera alarmante y Kenshin simplemente metió las narices en su vaso esperando que los golpes —que muy pronto se iban a repartir— no le tocaran a él.

-Lo que has oído Jou-chan, ¿Por qué no bebes?, ¿Tienes miedo?-

-¡Yo si quiero beber!- exclamó Yahiko alzando la mano.

-Tu no vas a beber nada, eres un niño no quiero que te pongas mal-

-Déjalo Jou-chan debe irse haciendo hombre- respondió Sano sirviéndole un vaso al chico.

-¡Te he dicho que no le des nada, intento que crezca bien!- se quejó la muchacha frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos Jou-chan, una vez al año no hace daño, toma- y diciendo y haciendo el joven guerrero le puso en las manos un gran tarro de sake a la chica.

-Pero yo…-

-¡Bebe Jou-chan!, debemos estar muy alegres el día de hoy- y al ver que la chica titubeaba le empujó el brazo provocando que se lo tomara todo de corrido, Kenshin observó la escena sin decir nada y parpadeando de vez en cuando.

**UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUES…**

-Kaoru-dono creo que…- Kenshin cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir sin saber bien que era lo que podía decirle a Kaoru sin correr el riesgo de escucharse grosero, por lo que podía apreciar la chica ya se encontraba hasta su limite de alcohol (no le cabía ni una gota más), tenía los ojos a medio cerrar y una sonrisa idiotizada en el rostro, Yahiko por su parte no se encontraba en mejor estado, tenía los ojos en forma de espiral y babeaba tirado en el suelo, en cuanto a Sanosuke, él se encontraba sentado a su lado cantando "Cielito lindo" con un brazo sobre sus hombros, lo que lo dejaba como el único plenamente consciente que quedaba.

-¡SAAnoOO, te ves gracioso!- exclamó Kaoru sonriendo mientras intentaba tener los ojos abiertos.

-¡Tu también te ves bien Jou-chan!- gritó el luchador provocando que Kenshin alzara una ceja, Kaoru no le había dicho que se veía bien, le había dicho que se veía gracioso.

-¡Sanooo, veo estrellitas!-

-¡Sí tu también pareces una estrella!- respondió el luchador dejando caer la cabeza hacía adelante mientras alzaba su tarro de sake, Kenshin esta vez frunció el ceño, al parecer Sano ya se encontraba realmente muy borracho, que raro porque cuando salían juntos por mas que bebiera jamás se ponía mal.

-Ken… Kenshin… ¿Crees que soy bonita?- Kaoru se inclinó hacía adelante dejando el rostro peligrosamente cerca del de Kenshin, el joven pelirrojo pasó saliva con dificultad, se veía tan bonita y tan indefensa en ese estado… sin poderlo evitar su vista bajó un poco mas, la yukata era holgada y el inició de sus senos se veía a la perfección.

-Usted, usted, ¡Usted es una persona muy linda Kaoru-dono!- sintiendo que se ahogaba desvió la mirada abochornado.

-Mmm- Kaoru frunció un poco el ceño y luego giró hacía Sanosuke –Sano piensa que soy bonita, ¿Verrrdad que sí Sano?- la chica agitó las pestañas de una forma que a Kenshin le pareció sensual aunque realmente no lo hacía a propósito porque su cerebro no carburaba muy bien que digamos.

-¡Claro Jou-chaaaan, eres preciosa!- Sano se abalanzó sobre ella en un abrazo y ambos quedaron tirados en el suelo riendo a carcajada abierta, Kenshin los miró con una mueca en el rostro y acto seguido se paró y alzó a Sanosuke por un brazo.

-Sano, es mejor que te quites de encima de Kaoru-dono, ya estas muy tomado-

-Sí, sí tomado- repitió Sanosuke entre murmullos.

-Kaoru-dono, será mejor que se vaya a dormir-

-¿Dormir?- Kaoru se sentó cruzando las piernas y volteó de un lado a otro para después inclinar graciosamente la cabeza.

-¡Ja,ja,ja Jou-chan no sabe donde quedo su cuarto!- se burló Sanosuke apuntando a la chica con un dedo.

-Sanosuke no hagas eso, Kaoru-dono ¿Quiere que la lleve?- la pregunta no estaba hecha con mala intención pero por extraño que pareciera Kenshin habría podido jurar ver un destello malicioso en los ojos de Sanosuke.

-Mi… ¿Mi cuarto?- Kaoru intentó quedarse quieta un instante y después se fue de lado y hubiera caído al piso de no ser porque el joven espadachín consiguió atraparla a tiempo.

-Kaoru-dono permítame llevarla ¿Sí?-

-Sí…Sí Kenshin…- la chica se aferró del cuello del ex battousai y él por su parte la tomó por la espalda y las piernas para llevarla a su cuarto, la chica despedía el inconfundible olor a alcohol pero debajo de éste Kenshin podía aspirar un aroma a jazmines que estaba impregnando sus sentidos, por un momento el joven pelirrojo estuvo tentado de maldecir a su amigo por hacerlo pasar por tan difícil prueba, llevar a Kaoru a su cuarto, acostarla en su futón y tener que salir y cerrar el shoji dejando a la chica adentro sería una tortura, sin embargo lo tenía que hacer.

-Kaoru-dono esta…- pero ya la muchacha dormía con los brazos tendidos a sus costados y una expresión angelical en el rostro.

-Dulces sueños… Kaoru…- el joven se dio la vuelta y salió casi huyendo de la habitación, si se quedaba mas tiempo era posible que terminara haciendo algo indebido y no quería eso.

-Sanosuke será mejor que… ¿Sanosuke?- una gran gota surgió en la cabeza del samurai, Yahiko estaba dormido hecho bolita junto a un montón de platos vacíos, Sano le había echado una sabana encima y él por su parte estaba acostado en uno de los futones dejando a su lado otro para Kenshin.

-Bueno…- el joven pelirrojo ahogó un suspiro y procedió a acostarse, ya mañana arreglaría los destrozos de la fiesta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kenshin se despertó al oír un ruido dentro de la casa, abrió los ojos mas no se levantó, los pasos que se escuchaban eran silenciosos y algo descompuestos, como que no caminaban muy derechos que digamos.

Kaoru sintió que el estomago se le hacía un nudo, tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño ¡Pero tenía tanto sueño!, se levantó casi como un zombi y empezó a caminar con pasos no muy firmes hacía el baño, su conciencia parecía no estar del todo presente y al llegar al cuarto de baño no pudo mas que "hacer lo que tenía que hacer" y darse la vuelta con lentitud para regresar a su habitación, la cabeza empezaba a martillearle y lo único que quería era dejarse caer en su futón para no despertar en un largo, largo tiempo.

Pero el camino de regreso no fue tan fácil como pensaba, los ojos se le cerraban y tenía que sostenerse de la pared de los pasillos porque le parecía que iba a caer en cualquier momento, sin embargo ya pronto llegaría, un poco mas y estaría en su habitación, en la tranquilidad de sus cuatro paredes, un paso mas, una respiración mas y… otro cuerpo, un cuerpo tibio a su lado, unos brazos que apretaron su cintura y una voz ronca y dulce que le habló al oído.

-Jou-chan… te equivocaste de futón…- los brazos la soltaron y Kaoru se puso de pie, podría haber jurado que aquella era su habitación pero al parecer se había metido a una equivocada, la joven kendoka se dio la vuelta y salió sin decir ni una sola palabra, tenía sueño mucho sueño, se había equivocado de futón, así que su futón debía ser.

-Éste…-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Éste…- Kenshin dio un ligero salto hacía atrás y abrió de golpe los ojos, lo que estaba viendo, lo que estaba frente a sus ojos no podía ser real, ahí junto a él estaba Kaoru, SU Kaoru, se había dejado caer como una mota de algodón a su lado, tan cerca, tan pero tan cerca que sentía su respiración sobre su cuello, sus labios rojos invitándolo a besarlos, sus senos que se movían de arriba abajo como un embrujo y ahora estaba ahí, los podía observar, blancos, redondos y perfectos, subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando al compás de su corazón.

¿Cómo había pasado aquello?, ¿Cómo había Kaoru llegado a su futón?, no lo sabía, sólo sentía su respiración caliente sobre él y el llamado de sus labios, esos labios carnosos y esas hermosas y largas pestañas.

Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, cada partícula de su cuerpo estaba en un éxtasis total, quería tocarla, siempre lo había querido, desde el día lejano en que la salvó por primera vez, desde que se había quedado a vivir a su lado, desde siempre y para siempre quería estar a su lado, y ahora estaba ahí, junto a él, ofreciéndole lo que ansiaba pero ¿Sería capaz?, su respiración se aceleró, cerró los ojos y adelanto el rostro poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro ¿Sería capaz?, ¿Podría hacerlo?, ella estaba dormida, no se daría cuenta, ni siquiera lo notaría, un simple, puro y casto beso, nada mas.

Otro centímetro mas y sus labios hicieron contacto, una chispa, un escalofrío, una fuerza que recorrió su cuerpo por completo y después lo imposible.

-Kenshin...- Kaoru gimió entre sueños, no habló, no murmuró, gimió, como si algo muy sensual estuviera pasando, Kenshin entonces presionó mas sus labios y algo que nunca hubiera imaginado sucedió, Battousai despertó dentro de él reclamándole lo que tantas veces le había negado, ese gemido, lo quería escuchar de nuevo, lo quería sentir de nuevo, el joven de ojos dorados estaba ahora al mando y pegó con fuerza a Kaoru contra él apretándola por la cintura, la chica se removió contra su cuerpo provocando que su excitación lo cegara, era hermosa, era única y la quería solo para él.

Metió la mano entre sus cabellos, esos hermosos hilos negros como la noche y enredó sus dedos en ellos mientras profundizaba el beso, su lengua halló paso al interior de su boca, era algo adictivo, la amaba, la quería, la deseaba, mordió su labio, quería hacerla sangrar, quería que el mundo entero supiera que ella era suya y de nadie mas, pero mas que nada en el mundo quería volverla a escuchar gemir "Kenshin".

Las manos resbalaron de su cabello a sus hombros y de sus hombros a su espalda, no podía mas, quería tocarla, quería recorrerla, quería hacerla suya en ese instante, se dio la vuelta y la dejó abajo, se veía angelical desde arriba, con sus ojos cerrados, con su mano descansando a un lado de su rostro y la yukata a punto de abrirse por completo, era demasiado sensual, era demasiado atrayente y Battousai no podía contenerse por mas tiempo, se agachó y mordió nuevamente sus labios, Kaoru pareció intentar despertarse pero no lo consiguió, al ver la situación el joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego deslizó la mano lentamente por debajo de la yukata, quería saborearla, quería disfrutarla al máximo, la piel de Kaoru parecía reaccionar al contacto de su mano, y entonces llegó a la cúspide de su erecto pezón y no pudo soportarlo, lo apretó con fuerza y sintió como era victima de una gloriosa erección, la chica que se encontraba bajó él arqueo su cadera y gimió.

-Kenshin…- lo iba a volver loco, ya lo estaba volviendo loco, bajó su cabeza como un animal y pasó la lengua por su cuello, Kaoru sintió entre sueños algo peludo moviéndose por su rostro, le estaba produciendo cosquillas a la vez que algo caliente empezaba a recorrer su pecho, se sentía muy bien, se sentía glorioso y empezó a soñar que la persona que la estaba haciendo sentir eso era su amado pelirrojo.

Battousai no soportaba, esa mujer era su perdición, metió su mano con rudeza bajó su yukata acariciando sus piernas, sintiendo ese par de bellezas que de ahora en adelante solo le pertenecerían a él, su miembro estaba duro sobre ella, rozando con violencia su vientre, estaba llegando al punto máximo y ella ni siquiera lo sabía.

-Kenshin…- Otra vez el gemido ¿Lo haría a propósito?, el dueño de los ojos dorados se apretó contra ella al tiempo que introducía mas su mano, ahora tocaba su ropa interior, como estorbaba en esos momentos la ropa, debía arrancársela, quería saborearla hasta el ultimo detalle, no la iba a dejar escapar, no, nunca volvería a hacerlo.

-Serás mía- la oración había surgido como un rugido de su garganta, la quería, la amaba, la deseaba…

-Ken, Kenshin, ¿Qué, que haces?- el alma se le cayó a los pies al pelirrojo y de un segundo a otro los ojos dorados volvieron a adquirir su tono violeta, Yahiko lo observaba acostado, con los ojos a medio cerrar, había olvidado que el niño se había quedado dormido muy cerca de él

-¿Por qué, por que hablas así?, ¿Es-es-estas coon alguien?- el niño arrastraba las palabras, se notaba que los efectos del alcohol aún hacían estragos en su cuerpo.

-No es nada Yahiko, vuélvete a dormir ¿Esta bien?- la voz le salió estrangulada pero Yahiko no pareció notarlo.

-Bien…- acto seguido el niño cerró los ojos y aparentemente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, Kenshin se levantó temblorosamente de encima de Kaoru, el corazón le latía a mil por hora ¿Qué era lo que había estado a punto de hacer?, mareado como si el también estuviera borracho el joven espadachín coloco una sabana sobre la chica para después pasar a retirarse, esa noche dormiría sobre las tablas del pozo de agua…

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**

Kaoru despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se sentía muy mal y tenía una sed casi inhumana, aparte de eso había tenido un sueño muy raro, tenía la vaga sensación de que había sido una noche muy excitante, pero no se imaginaba ni por asomo cual era la verdadera razón, debía tomar un baño y anotar mentalmente jamás volver a hacerle caso a Sanosuke cuando la retara, arrastrando los pies llegó hasta el baño, se miró al espejo, bajó la mirada y luego volvió a subir la vista sorprendida.

-¡AHHHHH!- El grito se oyó a kilómetros de distancia y Yahiko que seguía dormido sintiendo que el cerebro le iba a explotar maldijo entre dientes para después pasar a enrollarse mas en las sabanas.

-¡¿Que demonios me pasó?- la joven kendoka observó asombrada su labio hinchado y aún con algunos rastros de sangre, aparte de eso tenía unos leves rasguños en el pecho.

-¡Kenshin!- la chica salió corriendo y llegó al patio, Kenshin tendía ropa nerviosamente y Sanosuke estaba tirado en el piso con las manos bajó la nuca y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-¡Kenshin!, algo me paso anoche, ¿Tu sabes que paso?-

-No-no- Kaoru-dono- tartamudeó el joven sin voltear a verla.

-¡Sano!, ¿Tu si sabes?- la chica giró su vista alarmada hacía Sanosuke y el chico por toda respuesta se paró y la tomó por los hombros.

-No te preocupes Jou-chan…- el guerrero levantó la vista encontrándose con la violeta mirada de Kenshin –El responsable se entregara antes de lo que imaginas-

-¿El responsable?- la chica dio un paso atrás al tiempo que interrogaba a su amigo con la mirada, Kenshin simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro y luego sonrió, lo mejor sería pedirla en matrimonio y a falta de padre se la pediría a Sanosuke ¿No?.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet**: ¡Hola!, estoy muy feliz porque hoy es mi cumpleaños y de regalo para mi misma y para ustedes sale un fanfic de esta adorable parejita y es que cumplo 17 años, justo como Kaoru, así que nos toca ser felices ¿No?.

La idea me vino hace mucho tiempo cuando estaba viendo un capitulo de Evangelion, cuando por equivocación Asuka se deja caer dormida al lado de Shinji (Eso sí, Shinji no se atrevió a besarla), me divertí mucho con las locuras de mi Sano y es que a mi niño lindo ya le tocaba volver a las andadas.

Espero que a ustedes les guste y me regalen algunos reviews por ser mi día, los quiero a todos, cuídense Ciao

_**Re-edición: **_Dejando de lado que usaba "solo" cada dos renglones (y sin acento) esta historia no me dio muchos dolores de cabeza y me ha hecho recordar buenos momentos, eso sí, quite "estaba hasta las chanclas" porque daba pena ajena hahaha, vaya tiempos oscuros… Me despido, gracias por leer Ciao

_25 de Septiembre del 2010 Sábado_


End file.
